Day of Reckoning
by Rivan Warrioress
Summary: Stiles is heavily pregnant with Derek's pups, and is both looking forward to and dreading thier arrival. Takes place in an AU where Scott died pre season 1, Danny and Stiles are best friends, and Isaac, Jackson and Lydia don't exist. You'll figure it out. A/B/O verse. Not Medically accurate, Contains Graphic Childbirth, hence the rating.


Growing up, Stiles had always been told in health class that there was nothing better looking to an alpha than an Omega that was carrying the alpha's babies. Stiles was convinced that whoever it was that came to that conclusion was definitely not an omega, because if there was anything Stiles was certain he wasn't at the moment, Physically desirable was right at the top of the list. Stiles couldn't even remember the last time he'd been able to see his toes, let alone the last time he and Derek had felt like having sex.

Well...there had been those few months early on in Stiles' pregnancy when he had been very interested in having sex. Some people craved salty food, some people craved sweet food. Stiles had craved Derek. It had almost been like being in heat, the desperation Stiles had felt to have Derek within him, knotting him.

Now though Stiles could barely move without assistance, and the mere thought of sex just made him tired...even more tired than he was normally...and all Stiles felt like doing was sleeping. Melissa had told him it was normal, especially given how many babies he was carrying, and that sticking to bed rest except for bathroom breaks (which were increasingly frequent as the babies Stiles was carrying were very fond of using his bladder as a trampoline) would be a good idea.

Of course, once Derek got wind that bed rest would be a good idea, he decided that Stiles should never be left alone. Derek spent the most time with Stiles, but when he couldn't be there the time was split up between the rest of the pack...Boyd, Erica, Ethan, Aidan and Danny. Other than Derek, Danny was Stiles' favourite visitor. They had been best friends since childhood after all, the only two humans and the only two omegas of a pack of werewolves. Danny and Stiles had gone through a lot together, from Stiles' mom dying, to Danny's parents breaking up, to Stiles finding out he was an omega, to Danny realising he was an omega as well, and then going through lots of bad break-ups, to the whole finding out werewolves exist together, to surviving the whole way through high school, against the odds, considering they were the only human members of a pack of werewolves.

Danny had been the first one Stiles had told about his pregnancy, although everyone else had suspected that Stiles was pregnant. He and Derek had only spent one heat together...Stiles' first heat since he graduated high school (since Derek refused on principal to have sex with Stiles until he had turned eighteen and finished high school), and Stiles had only just come off his heat suppressors, but Derek was a werewolf, and Stiles was apparently very fertile.

Just how fertile had been made clear the day Derek could distinctively hear the heartbeats of their children, and told Stiles he was carrying five babies. Stiles had gone into a panic attack at the news, losing consciousness for a few minutes and coming too with Derek peering, panic stricken, down at him, Melissa on the phone telling him to elevate Stiles' legs and loosen any constrictive clothing.

Melissa was Stiles' step-mother. She and his dad had married when Stiles had been seventeen, and Stiles loved her for making his dad happy for the first time since before Stiles' mom had been diagnosed with cancer. Stiles and Danny had been best friends with Melissa's son, Scott, and they had both been there when Scott had been hit by a sudden, serious asthma attack at school when the boys had been thirteen. Despite the efforts of Stiles and Danny, who Melissa had both taught how to help Scott through an Asthma attack, as well as the teachers that had seen what was happening, Scott had died on the way to hospital and couldn't be resuscitated. Even now, there was a framed photo of Stiles, Danny and Scott up on the living room wall of the rebuilt Hale family home.

Stiles was drawn from his thoughts by a gentle hand combing through his hair, and he shifted his head, blinking up at Derek. He hadn't even realised that he had almost dozed off.

"Hey," Derek said in a soft voice, taking the sight of Stiles, his stomach heavily swollen, lying on the bed. Stiles pouted up at his mate...his alpha.

"I hate you at the moment; you know that, don't you? I'm huge...I'm like a beached whale...I can't even move without help."

"But you're gorgeous," Derek replied, leaning down and kissing Stiles softly on the mouth, "and perfect...you're carrying my pups...our future...you're beautiful."

Stiles sniffed and then winced, shifting a little, "I'd feel more beautiful if your pups would let me get into a comfortable position...which is made more difficult by the fact I can't move...and I need to pee."

Derek rolled his eyes and offered Stiles his hand, pulling his mate into a sitting position "while you're up we should give you a wash." Derek told him, and Stiles nodded, knowing that Derek hated Stiles getting up and back down.

"Do you think it will be long?" Stiles asked. His due date wasn't for another few weeks, but Deaton and Melissa both agreed that Stiles was likely to go into labour early considering the size of the litter he was carrying. At his last scan all of the babies had looked to be a good size, considering how many of them there were, and frankly Stiles was over being pregnant.

"Not long," Derek finally said, "Your scent has changed, and Deaton said that would be one of the early signs that something was going to happen. By the end of the week, I think."

"Oh, thank God," Stiles groaned as Derek carefully pulled him upright, putting a supportive arm around Stiles' back to help hold Stiles up. Together they walked to the bathroom, or rather; Stiles waddled along while Derek guided him along slowly.

Once he had done what he needed to, Stiles leaned against the bench while Derek stripped him of his clothes before stripping off himself and guiding Stiles into the shower. Stiles wrapped his arms around the back of Derek's neck, letting the alpha support most of his weight. It had become necessary for Stiles to shower with Derek with him, since Stiles couldn't stand for very long, and Derek was scared Stiles would faint or slip and hit his head. Stiles buried his face into Derek's neck as well as he could with his enormous stomach protruding out in front of him.

"How was your day?' Stiles asked over the sound of the shower. Derek shrugged. Stiles knew he had spent the afternoon with Chris Argent, and that usually made Derek tense, especially since Stiles had gotten pregnant. Derek's wolf was never far from the surface these days, with the desire to protect its mate and its pups running above everything else. Stiles was just glad it was only Chris Argent, and not any of the other Argents.

Not that there were many these days. Kate Argent had been killed by Peter Hale when Stiles was in his sophomore year of high school, and Gerard Argent had been killed by Derek himself when the senior hunter had tried to kill Stiles, Erica and Boyd a few months later. Chris was on his own now, a single father of a six month old daughter. Little Allison Argent was a sweet little thing, but her birth had been long and difficult for her mother. Victoria Argent had almost died, and wouldn't have made it through her daughter's birth if Chris hadn't begged Derek to bite Victoria to save her life. Derek had agreed, and the bite had taken, but Victoria had hated what she had become, and less than two weeks later she had taken her own life, leaving Chris alone to raise his newborn daughter. Chris was more a member of the pack now than an enemy. He and Peter didn't get on very well, but then, most of the pack didn't like Derek's uncle. Stiles' himself avoided the older man as much as possible.

"Chris has heard from the hunters he wrote to. The all acknowledge and accept the terms he laid out for them. Beacon Hills is safe." Derek told Stiles, who nodded. Derek and Chris had agreed to a treaty, and Chris had sent messages to the wider hunting community, using the full influence the Argent name wielded, stating that the Beacon Hills wolf pack were his responsibility, and if any other hunter should enter their territory without first approaching Chris, there would be consequences.

"I...I'm glad we found out before the babies arrived." Stiles said in a soft voice, and he felt Derek gently rub his swollen stomach. One of the babies kicked in response to its father's touch.

"Me too, our pups will be safe. Come on, you're all clean now, let's get you dried off."

Stiles helped as much as he could as Derek dried and dressed him, before they went back to their bedroom. Once of the pack, probably Danny or Ethan, had left a tray on the bedside table, with Stiles and Derek's dinner on it, and they both ate, before Stiles sat on the bed, propped upright with pillows watching TV. There was a soft knocking on the door, and Derek let out a soft noise, inviting whoever it was in. Danny and Ethan edged into the room, followed by Boyd, Erica and Aidan. Stiles wasn't surprised. Derek wasn't the only one who was overprotective of him at the moment. The rest of their pack would do anything to protect their alpha's mate and the pups he carried. Many evenings had been spent with the entire pack curled up on Stiles and Derek's bed. It had alarmed Stiles the first time it had happened, but now he was well used to it.

The pack arranged itself around Derek and Stiles, with Danny and the twins on one side, and Erica and Boyd on the other. Stiles leaned against Derek's warm, chest and let his eyes droop, feeling content and safe surrounded by his pack.

TEEN WOLF

Stiles blearily opened his eyes and glanced at the alarm clock. The red numbers indicated that it was almost four in the morning...and Stiles needed to pee.

"Derek," he hissed, poking his alpha in the side...'Derek...wake up."

Derek startled awake, looking around in alarm.

"Stiles...are you okay...it is time?"

"It's okay, I just need to pee," Stiles admitted, and Derek let out a sigh of relief and got up, helping Stiles up and helping him waddle across to the bathroom. Stiles groaned as his back throbbed in pain, and Derek froze beside him.

"What was that?"

"Just my back hurting, it's been doing that for the last day...It comes and goes." Stiles waved off as he did what he needed to do and washed his hands.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Derek asked as he rubbed Stiles' back through the heavily stretched t-shirt Stiles was wearing. Stiles gave a small shrug, before rolling his shoulders back to give him better balance for the walk back to bed.

"Derek...you've been going insane over every little thing ever since I told you that I was pregnant...I am carrying five babies...of course my back is going to hurt. It's just been a bit worse the last day or so." Stiles rolled his eyes at his mate.

"I could have helped," Derek frowned as he helped Stiles back onto the bed, carefully pulling up Stiles' t-shirt and putting his large hand on the small of Stiles' back, right on the spine. Immediately Derek's veins turned black as the alpha werewolf took his mate's pain. Stiles groaned in relief, bracing himself on the headboard with his hands as Derek rubbed and gently pressed Stiles' back, massaging away the strain and soreness.

"Maybe I should have mentioned it to you," Stiles admitted as Derek worked.

"You're carrying my pups, Stiles...I'm supposed to look after you, remember?"

"Yeah," Stiles smiled sheepishly.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Derek asked, and Stiles nodded.

"I think I'm just going to go back to sleep," Stiles told the werewolf, who nodded, helping Stiles get comfortable, before flicking off the light and settling down himself. Stiles smiled as he felt Derek wrap his arms around him, one hand touching Stile's bulging stomach, the other touching Stile's back, still drawing away his pain, even though Derek was close to being asleep. Stiles closed his eyes and let his weariness drag him into sleep.

Stiles woke a few hours later with a groan, rubbing his stomach as it ached. Beside him, Derek stirred, woken by Stiles' groan of pain, but didn't wake up. Stiles closed his eyes and forced himself to take a calming breath, knowing that his heart was beginning to race.

It had been over two days since the night Derek had predicted the birth of the babies was imminent, and Stiles was beginning to think the back pain he'd been experiencing wasn't as innocent as he had initially thought. The babies were on their way.

"Hey...Derek?" Stiles asked in a soft voice.

"Mmmm," Derek sleepily muttered. Stiles elbowed him in the ribs, since he couldn't find the energy to roll over.

"Derek!" he hissed.

"What...do you need to pee again?" Derek asked sleepily, barely conscious, although Stiles knew it would be mere moments before Derek's keen ears noticed that Stiles' heart was beating faster than normal. Sure enough, Stiles saw Derek sit up, frowning at Stiles.

"Why is you heart going so fast?"

"You know earlier, when you asked me if I was okay?'

'"Yeah..."

"I think I might be in labour."

"It's going to be okay, Stiles," Derek reassured him, straight away, although Stiles could see the alarm on his mate's face.

"It's still early on...it'll be awhile yet, I think."

"I'm still going to call your dad and Melissa and Deaton. It's your first time...we don't know how quickly this is going to happen." Derek told Stiles, who nodded. He knew that the situation was risky enough, with him being a first time birth, and especially because of the size of the litter he was carrying. Considering the fact that he was almost certainly carrying werewolf babies, Stiles couldn't have them at a hospital, so Deaton, Stiles and Melissa had agreed it would be best if Stiles gave birth at home. Deaton had left a bag with all the equipment he might need in Derek and Stiles' wardrobe, and John and Danny, who were both the same blood type as Stiles, had agreed to donate bags of blood if Stiles needed a transfusion at some point throughout the ordeal. If things were not going well, Stiles and Derek had agreed that Derek would give Stiles the bite.

Stiles took the phone that Derek passed him and dialled his dad's number, hoping that neither of his dad or Melissa had just come off a night shift. The phone rang a few times, before his dad's voice answered.

'Sherriff Stilinski's phone."

"Hey dad," Stiles greeted.

"Stiles...it's early for you to be up...Should be catching up on your sleep before the babies get there."

"Yeah, that's the thing...they're on their way now. Odds are you'll be a grand dad this time in twenty four hours...or at least I hope you are, because I don't want to be in labour for that long."

"Where's Derek" Stiles heard his dad ask, and he shot a sideways glance at his mate.

"He's calling Deaton."

"Right. Melissa and I will be there in half an hour. It'll be okay, son. Derek will look after you until we get there. Just hold on, it'll be okay."

"Thanks dad...I love you." Stiles smiled.

"I love you too, son. See you soon."

Stiles hung up and lowered his head against the pillows, rubbing his stomach, wincing as there was another twinge of pain...another contraction. Derek hung up and touched Stiles' shoulder.

"Deaton's on his way now. He's called a friend in to cover his work at the Vet today."

Stiles nodded, "I can't believe this is really happening...We...We're going to be parents. I'm going to have five babies. The pack is almost going to double in size. We're going to have five babies to look after...FIVE."

Derek lowered his face to Stiles' and pressed his lips gently to Stiles', cutting off Stiles' rant.

"Shhh...We also have your dad, and Melissa, and the pack to help us. Everything is going to be fine."

Stiles nodded, and kissed Derek back, reaching up and tangling his fingers in Derek's hair.

"I know," he said when he broke away for air, "It's just...all of a sudden it's sunk in."

Derek cupped Stiles' face in his hands, and kissed him, "We're going to be good parents...our children are going to be healthy, and our pack will help us bring them up."

Stiles smiled, before he shifted slightly, "Can I get up for a bit...it's supposed to help?" he asked. Derek nodded, and he helped Stiles get to his feet.

"Why don't you call Erica and Boyd and the others while I get dressed?' Derek asked, and Stiles nodded, getting his phone out hitting number four on his speed dial, bracing his weight on the dresser as he waited for Boyd to answer the phone.

Boyd answered on the third ring, but Stiles didn't need werewolf hearing to hear Erica in the background. It was obvious that the call hadn't woken either of the betas up.

"Hello," Boyd greeted, his tone neutral, giving nothing away...but Erica's giggle in the background told Stiles that he had just interrupted one of Erica and Boyd's early morning sex sessions.

"Hey, Boyd...If you and Erica aren't busy Derek's asked me to summon you to the house. It...It kinda looks like today's going to be the day, and I think he wants everyone close."

"Of course...we're on our way." Boyd answered, before hanging up. Stiles was ready for it. Phone calls with Boyd were always brief and to the point. Stiles simply went to the third number on his speed dial. Danny took longer to pick up the phone, but Stiles knew from experience that Danny liked to sleep in on the days when he wasn't working.

"Stiles' Danny yawned down the phone... "It's six o'clock in the morning...on a Saturday. Please tell me the world needs saving, or something, or I will hang up on you."

"How about me being in labour?" Stiles asked, wincing as he felt another contraction building. Derek must have sensed the tension in Stiles' back, because he was at Stiles' back in a moment, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close.

"What?" Danny yelped, obviously wide awake now, "You sure...I'll get the twins up and we'll head up there."

"Yeah...thanks, I appreciate it."

"You'll be okay, Stiles. Derek isn't going to let anything happen." Stiles turned his face to look over his shoulder at Derek.

"I know" he told Danny, knowing that Derek could hear every word Danny had said.

"I'll see you soon...everything is going to be okay." Danny told Stiles, before they both hung up.

"Danny will get the twins organised," Derek said needlessly to Stiles, who nodded, already well aware of the fact.

"Do you want to call Peter?"

"I know you're not comfortable around him." Derek shook his head. Stiles placed two fingers over Derek's mouth.

"He's still part of your family...the only other member of the pack you were born into still alive. I don't want him in here with me, but he should still be here. He's still technically a member of the pack after all."

Derek paused before he gave a short nod.

"I'll call him...thank you, Stiles."

"He still creeps me out...let's not forget that." Stiles reminded Derek, who smirked.

"I know."

TEEN WOLF

"Have I told you that I hate you," Stiles moaned in Derek's ear as the alpha help him upright as Stiles' legs buckled beneath him.

"Not in the last ten minutes," Derek said in reply.

"Right...I hate you...and I hate your super alpha werewolf sperm, and I hate your cocky little grin, and I hate your abs and your eyes and your lips and your face and I hate the way you make me feel as if I'm flying."

"Uh huh...are you done?" Derek asked.

"For the moment...I'm in too much pain to keep insulting you."

"I'm sorry,"

"I know," Stiles sighed, leaning as much as he could against Derek's chest as the contraction eased while Derek ran his fingers through Stiles' sweat soaked hair. Stiles had his arms wrapped around Derek's neck, and his face was buried in Derek's shoulder. It was obvious that Stiles was getting tired, despite the short naps he'd been able to have over the day. It had been thirteen hours since Stiles had woken up and realised he was in labour, and Derek knew that his mate just wanted it to be over.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Derek asked Melissa, who had just finished putting some plastic sheeting down on the bed, before replacing the sheets.

"Not long," she said sympathetically, "Another hour or so, guessing from how close together the contractions are."

"Another hour or so until the end, or until I have the first baby?"

"Until the first baby." Melissa said apologetically as she continued her task. Stiles moaned and leaned against Derek.

"Why is this taking so long?" he whined.

"Shhh, its okay," Derek soothed, "You're doing great. Your dad's coming up to see how it's going."

Stiles nodded and made an effort to pull away from Derek. The alpha, however, kept a hand on Stiles' back as Stiles waddled over to a chair, just in case Stiles' legs gave out on him again. Stiles made it to the chair and leaned against the back of it as there was a soft tapping at the bedroom door.

"Come in," Stiles called, and his dad edged into the room, closing the door behind him.

"How's it going, son?" the Sherriff asked, approaching Stiles.

Stiles leaned into his father's embrace, "I just want it to be over. It hurts, dad."

"I know, buddy...you're doing a good job. I'm so proud of you"

Stiles gave a weak smile, "So, what have you guys been up to?"

"Aidan, Ethan, Boyd and Erica went for a run about mid afternoon, and Peter, Danny and I have just been chatting."

"Embarrassing baby stories?" Stiles asked. The Sherriff grinned.

"Oh, yes. You should get Peter to tell you a few about this guy," the Sherriff gestured at Derek, who cringed at what stories might have been told about Derek as a child.

"Hmmm...I might have to do that one of these days." Stiles grinned

"How's Peter doing?' Derek said in a soft voice, knowing that Peter was downstairs.

"Alright. I mean, he's obviously thinking about Stiles, but he doesn't seem overly concerned...why? Is there something that Peter knows that you two haven't told us?"

Derek shook his head "no...Nothing like that...it's just...the last time new pups were born into this pack, it was Peter's own children being born...I was concerned he might be remembering that day."

Stiles swallowed nervously as he remembered looking at the files connected to the Hale house fire. Peter's wife and twin daughters were all killed in the fire. The girls had only been two years old, and Derek had later told him that one of them, as well as Peter's wife, had been human. They hadn't been the only children killed that night, with Derek's younger brother and sister being among the victims. Derek's brother had been fourteen, and his sister had only been ten at the time of the fire.

"He seems to be coping alright...but I'll keep an eye on him." The Sherriff offered.

"Thanks...I appreciate it."

Stiles let out a gasp of surprise, breaking the moment between Derek and the Sherriff.

"My water just broke," he told Derek and his dad, and Melissa was immediately at his side.

"It's okay, Stiles...this is a good sign."

Deaton was there too, nodding encouragingly. "She's right. It won't be too long now. I think we should check how dilated you are."

"I think that's my cue to leave," the Sherriff said, coughing slightly in discomfort. He pulled Stiles into a quick hug.

"I love you," he told Stiles, "and I'm so proud of you...and I know you mom is too. Please, please be alright."

"I will dad...love you too." Stiles said, his eyes misting over with tears as his dad stepped back and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Come on, Stiles," Melissa said gently, leading Stiles towards the bed. Derek took Stiles' other arm and helped get Stiles on the bed, leaning back so he could be examined by Deaton and Melissa.

"Just under nine centimetres," Melissa measured.

"Can I start pushing yet?" Stiles asked.

"No, Stiles...you could hurt yourself if you started now. You need to wait."

Stiles opened his mouth to retort, but broke off to moan in pain instead as he was seized by another contraction. Instinctively Derek grabbed hold of Stiles' fingers, letting the human grip on.

"Ow...God this hurts," Stiles whimpered, his eyes shining with tears.

"I know, Stiles...you're almost there," Deaton offered, changing his gloves. Derek wished there was more he could do, other than drain Stiles' pain away, but Deaton and Melissa had just shaken their heads when he had asked earlier, knowing there was nothing more Derek could do.

"Derek...just so you know...it will be awhile before I even consider having more kids." Stiles told Derek, who nodded and rubbed Stiles' back.

'I know...I think we're going to be a too bit busy looking after these ones, as well as the rest of the pack, to be busy worrying about our next litter."

Stiles gave a weak grin, before he screwed his eyes shut as he felt another contraction building within him.

"Derek...it hurts," he whimpered, before he let out a loud groan of pain, 'Gah, I can feel the baby's head...I wanna push."

"Not yet, Stiles," Melissa said in a stern voice, 'You need to wait until you're fully dilated...if you start pushing now you could hurt yourself...do you understand?"

Stiles whimpered and nodded, shifting his hips to ease his discomfort

"Stiles...Melissa is right...you need to keep calm. The...the pups will get here, we just need to wait until your body is ready." Deaton advised as Stiles sobbed in pain. Derek shot a look over at Melissa.

"Is there anything we can do?" he asked anxiously.

Melissa shook her head, 'Everything is proceeding normally. He's transitioning from first stage of labour to the second...It won't take long now. You're doing such a great job Stiles."

Stiles let out a moan, before he let out a sob and curled into himself as much as he could with his swollen stomach.

"Contraction?" Derek asked, his hand resting on Stiles' stomach, leeching the pain away. Stiles nodded.

"They're getting much closer together, only a minute or so in between them," Deaton noted, glancing at his watch. Melissa nodded in approval, watching as Stiles panted through the contraction, relaxing as it eased

Stiles didn't know exactly how much time had passed before he felt pressure building low between his legs, and he let out a moan, shifting uncomfortably on the bed. Melissa, seeing his discomfort, checked between his legs, and patted his knee encouragingly.

"Okay Stiles, it's time. Next contraction you can start pushing."

'Oh thank God," Stiles groaned as Derek got up onto the bed behind Stiles so the omega could lean back against his chest. He could feel a contraction beginning to build in his abdomen, and he gripped his legs, bearing down with e contraction, yelling in pain as he did so. It felt so natural, despite the pain involved, and Stiles knew his inborn instincts were taking over, working to ensure that the baby was born safely. The next contraction came quickly, and Stiles pushed again, Derek rubbing his back reassuringly from his spot behind him as Stiles pushed hard.

"Okay, Stiles...I can see the head," Melissa told them, and Derek kissed Stiles' shoulder.

"Our babies are almost here. You're perfect, Stiles. You're so damn strong. Keep it up."

Stiles gave another almighty push, panting like he remembered from the birthing classes Derek had insisted they went to, leaning against Derek's solid chest, enjoying how safe and secure being so close to his alpha made him feel, despite how scared and vulnerable he was at that moment.

To Stiles, it seemed like forever, but in reality it was only ten minutes between Melissa first catching sight of the baby and the moment Stiles felt burning pain in between his legs, causing him to whimper and cry out.

"Oh, God it hurts", he sobbed, "it burns."

"It's okay, Stiles...the baby's head is crowning. I'm going to make a small incision, just like we planned, okay?" Deaton told Stiles, who nodded, while Derek gripped onto Stiles' arms tightly, the veins in his arm pitch black.

"How are you going, Derek?" Stiles asked, eyeing Derek's arm's speculatively.

"I am in awe of what you are doing, Stiles...you're doing such a great job, and I am so proud of you. I love you so much...you just focus on helping our babies come into the world...don't worry about me."

"Have you met me...I can't not worry about you?" Stiles replied, before he winced as he felt another contraction building.

"Okay, Stiles, nice and slow," Melissa coached, and Stiles panted, bearing down carefully, feeling his body working to get the baby out.

"One more push and the baby's head will be out." Melissa told him once the contraction was over, and when the time came, Stiles pushed hard, letting out a groan of relief when the pressure between his legs eased.

"Okay, the head is out, great job, Stiles. Have a rest for a bit." Melissa suggested, and Stiles let his head roll back against Derek's shoulder.

"I still have to do this another four times," Stiles sighed.

"First one always takes the longest though." Deaton told him from where he stood, watching and ready to get involved, if needed. So far, though things were proceeding as normal, and Stiles was happy to have Melissa helping him. Even though she was his stepmother, Melissa was the only healthcare professional Stiles and Derek really trusted. Deaton was there just in case something happened and Melissa needed someone with experience of the supernatural.

"Deaton's right," Derek agreed, "You don't have to go through the first stage again, just this last bit."

Stiles nodded, closing his eyes and resting, able to hear the steady thumping of Derek's heart beneath his ear, calming him down.

The calm, however, was short lived as Stiles felt another contraction building, and he bore down, gasping out in pain as he felt the baby slip further from his body.

"Okay, one more big push with the next contraction, Stiles, and baby number one will be born." Melissa reported from where she was position between Stiles' legs, her gloved hands supporting the baby's head, neck, and the part of the shoulder that was already born. If Stiles craned his neck he could just see some dark hair, but that was all...his heavily swollen stomach limited his view.

"Ready Stiles?" Derek asked, and Stiles nodded, taking a deep breath before he bore down, pushing with the contraction. He felt it as the baby slid from his body, and the air was filled with the sound of its cries as it protested being brought into the world.

"It's a boy," Melissa smiled as she held the baby in her hands as Stiles leaned forward as much as he could so he could see his newborn son, Derek looking anxiously over Stiles' shoulder as Melissa quickly placed the baby on Stiles' chest. Derek slipped out from behind Stiles as Deaton put clamps on the umbilical cord, before the alpha werewolf cut the cord that had been connecting Stiles to his first born. Stiles, however, was oblivious to this, too busy gazing in wonder at the baby, with its thick head of dark hair.

"Hello, there, little guy," Stiles greeted in a soft voice, "Aren't you the most gorgeous thing ever."

The baby's cries had eased he nuzzled into Stiles' chest, obviously comforted by Stiles' scent. Derek approached his mate and his pup, taking in the sight of Stiles, cradling their newborn son.

"Derek," Stiles said, glancing at the alpha. It was enough to call Derek back to his spot behind Stiles, his gaze fixed on his baby son. Derek inhaled, taking in his son's unique scent...A mixture of Stiles' scent, and Derek's own.

"He's perfect," Derek smiled, reaching out a finger to gently trace the baby's cheek. The baby stirred at the touch, turning his face and blinking with sleepy eyes up at his parents, before he began to nuzzle at Stiles' nipple.

"And he obviously has your appetite," Derek grinned teasingly, and Stiles pouted.

"Hey...I eat a well balanced diet...and I maintain that potatoes count as a vegetable, which means that Curley fries are healthy."

Melissa laughed as Derek kissed the top of Stiles' head, "That's the opposite of what you tell your dad."

"Yeah...well...I don't have cholesterol issues...therefore I can have looser definitions of vegetables."

"Really?" Derek grinned as Melissa giggled.

"You just ignore your papa," Stiles cooed at the baby, "You need to eat up to grow into a big strong werewolf."

"An alpha," Derek nodded, causing Stiles to look at him in confusion.

"Alpha?"

"It passes on from parent to oldest child. It went from my mother to Laura. If I die, and it isn't a beta or omega werewolf that kills me, my firstborn child will be the one who will become alpha of the pack," Derek explained. Stiles nodded in understanding, remembering that from his long nights of research when he first found out about werewolves.

"Had you guys thought of a name?" Melissa asked from where she was jotting down the time that Stiles' first baby had arrived for future reference. Erica had given Melissa five different colours of nail polish, so that even if the babies were identical, they could still be identified by dot of nail polish they had on one of their tiny toenails.

"We thought we'd wait until the others were born before we go to naming. I mean, we could need five boys' names, or one boy's name, and four girls' names."

"Fair enough," Melissa nodded, "What colour is number one going to be?"

"Black, like his papa's fur. He's going to be the alpha of Beacon Hills one day, may as well give him a bad ass reputation from day one." Stiles decided, and Melissa put a line of black texta on her piece of paper, before grabbing Erica's black nail polish and approaching the bed, grabbing a blanket along the way.

The baby had pulled away from Stiles' nipple, so Stiles shifted the way he was holding his son as Melissa put some nail polish on the baby's tiny toenails.

"Do you want to have a hold?" Stiles asked his Alpha, and Derek hesitated before he slid back out from behind Stiles and carefully accepted the baby off him, cradling his son in his arms. Stiles smiled as he watched the utter adoration in Derek's eyes as he looked at the baby, falling in love with the baby just as much as Stiles had. The baby nestled into Derek's chest, and let out a contented little noise, as if he recognised his alpha's scent and was comforted by the protection it offered.

Melissa carefully draped the blanket over the baby, and between her and Derek the boy was soon wrapped in the warm blanket, still safely cradled in his papa's arms. Stiles beamed brightly as he watched how careful Derek was being; as if the alpha was terrified of breaking the tiny baby he was holding.

"He's a good size...considering he's one of five." Melissa commented as she looked at the baby in Derek's arms, "Nice and big."

"We know that he was big." Stiles smiled, "I was the one who had to evict him from my body."

"You know what I mean, Stiles," Melissa rolled her eyes at her stepson, who smiled brightly at her, although the smile slipped off his face moments after he spoke.

"Stiles?" Derek asked in concern, his gaze torn from his son to his mate.

"Hurts," Stiles frowned, shifting in the bed as much as he could, "I want to move,"

Derek carefully set his and Stiles' firstborn into one of the bassinets that had been brought into their room from the nursery for the babies to go in while Stiles was giving birth, before he was back at Stiles' side., Supporting Stiles' weight as he moved from sitting upright, propped up on cushions, to being on his hands and knees, his belly brushing the covers of the bed as Stiles moaned in pain, shifting slightly, trying to ease the pressure he felt as the next baby was moved down into Stiles' pelvis, occupying the space that it's older brother had just vacated. Stiles could feel blood running down the insides of his legs, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles' back, and Stiles put his arms around the back of Derek's neck, allowing the alpha to support his weight, and allowing Stiles to be slightly more vertical, getting gravity on his side to help with move the process along a bit.

Despite the change in position, and Derek's pain leeching, it was twenty long and hard minutes before Stiles felt the need to push again. It was obvious to Derek how tired Stiles was already, and the second baby hadn't even been born yet. The first baby had been born without much difficulty, despite Stiles' complaints, but the second baby was proving to be more difficult and taxing on Stiles' very human body...already weary after carrying five werewolf pups for so long. Stiles' omega body was designed with this in mind, but even the strongest Omega had their limitations

The next contraction Stiles felt, he bore down, groaning in pain as his muscles worked with him to push the baby out, gripping tightly onto Derek's shoulders as he sobbed in pain, only getting a brief respite once the contraction was over before the next one hit. Within a string of six contractions where Stiles pushed as hard as he could Melissa could see the head of Stiles and Derek's second baby. Stiles' instincts had taken back over, ignoring the pain and the exhaustion that plagued Stiles' conscious mind, and instead focused its attention on bringing the baby into the world.

This time Stiles barely felt the burning pain as the baby's head crowned and finally broke free of its father's body, Melissa supporting the baby's head carefully as Stiles leaned against Derek, his eyes clearing has his instincts eased and Stiles got back in control of his body.

"You're perfect," Derek told Stiles, running his fingers through Stiles' sweat soaked hair. Stiles bit his lip and nodded weakly.

"Don't let me go," he said in a shaky voice. Derek had never heard Stiles sound so vulnerable.

"Never," Derek promised, earnestly, "You'll never be able to get rid of me."

"Alright, Stiles, another big push." Melissa instructed as the next contraction began. Stiles yelled in pain as he bore down, Derek tightly holding onto him, large hands pressed against his back, thick black tendrils working their way up the alpha's arms.

"Gah...ow ow ow," Stiles groaned as the contraction eased, letting his forehead drop onto Derek's shoulder as he breathed deeply.

'Okay, one more, Stiles."

Stiles swore as he felt the next contraction start before he tilted his head back and screamed as he pushed hard with his abdominal muscles, stopping abruptly when he felt the baby slip form between his legs and into Melissa's hand. He turned around, looking over his shoulder as Melissa lay the baby on the bloodied bed, carefully tying off the cord as the baby screamed loudly.

Derek eased Stiles around so that Stiles' back was pressed against Derek's chest, allowing Melissa to gently put the baby on Stiles' chest.

'Another little boy," she smiled, "Looks like he's even bigger than his brother."

"Why do all of our kids insist on taking after you when it comes to size," Stiles asked Derek; although he was still grinning as he looked down at the second baby who was still crying. Stiles gently stroked the baby's back, his thumb caressing the baby's cheek, while Derek traced over the curve of the baby's ear and his jaw line. The touch of both of his parents seemed to sooth the baby, who settled down to soft whimpers.

"He's got a good set of lungs on him," Derek grinned, and Stiles laughed.

"I get the feeling he's going to be loud."

"Just like you," Derek grinned kissing the top of Stiles' head.

"Hey," Stiles protested, "I'm the one having these kids...I would appreciate it if you didn't pick on me."

"Sorry," Derek apologised, "You're wonderful, and I will love you until the day I die, and even after that, if I am able."

"That's more like it," Stiles grinned, as Derek kissed his cheek.

"So...two boys...what do you think. Are we having five boys, or are there some girls in there too?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know...but I hope it isn't four boys and one girl...for her sake." Melissa smiled, and both Derek and Stiles chuckled in amusement.

"What colour is this little guy going to be...although you guys might not want it...these two aren't identical," Melissa walked over, cradling Stiles and Derek's firstborn in her arms. Derek helped move the second baby over on Stiles' chest, and then the second baby was laid beside his brother, Stiles and Derek both putting their arms around their sons.

"You're right. The first one has way more hair and he kind of looks more like Derek...do you think?" Stiles asked, looking at the two babies.

"The second baby has your nose and your mouth," Derek decided.

"They both have Derek's jaw line and facial structure," Melissa pointed out.

"I think we'll give him a colour," Stiles decided, looking at the baby, "We wouldn't want him to feel like he's missing out. Red, do you think?"

"Yeah...I think we've got two players for Beacon Hills' Lacrosse team here," Derek said with a grin.

Stiles squeaked, "No...There is no way my babies are getting involved in that sport...do you realise how many injuries are involved...you used to come and watch me and the others play and practise."

"Stiles...they're werewolves. You've seen how quickly Boyd and the twins heal up when they get hurt. They'll be just like that." Derek pointed out. Stiles shook his head.

"But I also know that they still feel pain, even if it doesn't last as long as it would if it was Danny or me."

Derek shrugged, knowing that whether or not their sons played Lacrosse was an issue they wouldn't have to deal with for another fifteen or so years. Melissa passed him the bottle of red nail polish, and he quickly applied a bit to the second baby's toes.

"Since when do you know how to do nail polish?" Stiles asked. Derek stiffened up slightly.

"I used to do it for the girls, sometimes," Derek said in a soft voice. Stiles swallowed.

"I'm sorry," he apologised, "I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's alright," Derek shrugged, "you didn't know. Laura and Cora loved having their nails painted. After the fire Laura used to make me do hers all the time. She could have done it herself, but she said that it was more fun when someone else did it for you."

Derek passed the nail polish back to Melissa who carried it away, leaving the young couple alone. Deaton had ducked out of the room, Stiles presumed to go and tell his dad what was going on, although he guessed one of the werewolves would have been keeping him informed what had been happening...Although Stiles knew he hadn't exactly been quiet...his dad and Danny would probably have been able to hear what was happening without werewolf hearing.

A drop of liquid rolled down Stiles' cheek, and he blinked, not ever realising that his eyes were filled with tears.

"I can't believe the first two are here," he said in a hushed voice as the two boys began sucking on a nipple each.

"And the other three won't be far away," Derek added, "Our children...our pups. They're perfect in every way. A mix of you and me."

"Yeah...your little brothers or sisters...they won't be far away." At Stiles' words he shifted, wincing, as his womb contracted again, pushing the third pup into position so he or she could join his or her older brothers.

"Are you okay, Stiles?" Derek asked.

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, it's not too bad at the moment...getting tired though."

"You should have a sleep, while you can," Melissa suggested, moving to take one of the babies resting on Stiles' chest. The second born baby was quiet as Melissa carried him over to a bassinet, but his older brother whimpered as he was separated from his parents, although he settled when Melissa laid him beside his brother, wrapping them both warmly. Derek moved out from behind Stiles, sitting instead in a chair beside the bed so he could hold Stiles' hand. Stiles smiled sleepily at him for a few minutes, his eyes struggling to stay open, before Stiles surrendered to his weariness and his eyes drifted shut, his heartbeat and breathing evening out as he fell asleep.

"Is he asleep?" Melissa asked from where she had finished tending to the two baby boys. Derek nodded, gently tracing his thumb over Stiles' knuckles.

"Is this normal, for him to be so tired already?" he asked, concern slipping into his voice.

Melissa nodded, "Trust me, I was exhausted after having Scott...and he wasn't even very big. Everything looks like it's going well. He's not losing too much blood, which is good, the babies so far have been a good size...he's doing really well."

Okay...that's good." Derek nodded, leaning over to kiss Stiles' forehead.

'You're a champion...keep it up." He whispered softly, before he resumed his position sitting at Stiles' bedside, holding his hand, reassuring himself that Stiles was fine, focusing on the sound of Stiles' heart building, and the patter of the hearts of the babies yet to be born. It all sounded normal; about the rate Melissa had told him was considered to be healthy for unborn babies during labour.

Stiles slept for almost half an hour before he stirred, moaning in discomfort as he groggily regained consciousness. Deaton was back, watching over the pups, while Melissa paced, glancing at her watch nervously.

"What?' Derek asked, dreading what the answer would be. In his experience, just when things were looking like they would be alright, things would go bear shaped.

"I kind of hoped the third baby would be a bit further along than this, by now. I'm glad Stiles could have a bit of a rest, but he's been in active labour for awhile now."

"Are the baby's okay?" Stiles asked, still sounding half asleep, but looking at Derek with urgency in his gaze.

"Heart rates are all perfect...yours is up a bit. They're fine." Derek replied, putting calming hands on Stiles' shoulders while Stiles nodded and took some deep calming breaths, although he hissed when the next contraction came, yelping in pain. Melissa frowned and checked between Stiles' legs, Derek noticing how she used a towel to wipe away Stiles' blood so she could better see what was going on.

"I think we're getting somewhere," she told Derek and Stiles with a cheerful smile.

"Yeah...I can feel it." Stiles gasped, before he moaned in pain as another contraction tore through him. It didn't take long before Melissa got her first sight of the baby, and she swore under her breath. Derek's' head whipped towards her.

"What is it?' he asked.

"The baby's in breech...feet down. It's going to make things a little more difficult, but it's not a disaster."

Stiles and Derek exchanged a glance, both of them remembering Stiles' last scan, just a week before. It had been apparent then that two of the five babies were in breech position, although Deaton and Melissa had both been hopeful that they would turn before Stiles went into labour. Obviously it hadn't happened for this baby, although Derek hoped that the other baby had turned around, for Stiles' sake. Deaton approached Melissa, ready to help out, putting his gloves back on.

"Okay, Stiles, how do you want to do this?"

"I...I want up...like last time." Stiles whimpered, and Derek helped move Stiles into position, so Stiles was leaning against him again.

"Oh...God," Stiles sobbed as he felt another contraction start.

"That's it Stiles. Nice and easy," Melissa coached as Stiles panted his way through the next contraction.

Derek held onto Stiles, watching in awe as, slowly, Stiles' body worked to give birth to the baby, despite the awkward position the baby was in. The baby's feet were the first thing to emerge from Stiles, quickly wrapped in a warmed towel by Melissa to conserve the baby's warmth.

"Hey, Stiles...you ready for a surprise," Melissa had smiled once she was satisfied the baby's lower body was adequately warmed.

"Not really," Stiles had panted, sliding down Derek's body and onto his hands, so he was kneeling on the bed, his hands braced shoulder width apart, his belly grazing the bed beneath him.

"You're having a little girl."

'Really?' Stiles smiled, weakly, looking up at Derek, who knelt in front of Stiles so their faces were mere inches apart.

"You hear that?" Derek asked, "A girl. You're doing a great job."

"Okay Stiles...little pushes," Melissa instructed, and Stiles followed her instructions, concentrating on his breathing as he carefully pushed through the next contraction.

It was during that contraction that Stiles felt more of the baby slip from his body, Melissa carefully easing the baby's arms out from within him so that only the head remained, supporting the weight of the baby as she worked.

"Stiles, I'm going to need to guide the baby's head out with my hand. I need you to make sure you push very gently with the next contraction...just like we talked about when we discussed during your birthing classes, okay?"

Stiles said nothing, but nodded, focusing on Derek's face. Derek gazed back at Stiles, desperately trying not to think about how risky their daughter's birth was being...both for her, and for Stiles. Stiles whimpered in pain as the next contraction began, and Derek kissed his sweaty forehead as Stiles panted, both of them trying to ignore the metallic scent of blood as it reached their noses...Stiles could smell it even without werewolf powers.

Everything else, however, became unimportant when the sound of a baby's cry sounded, and Stiles nearly collapsed as his arms and legs gave way beneath him. Derek was alarmed to see how much the birth of their third child...and first daughter had taken out of Stiles. Quickly, Derek rolled Stiles over so the Omega could see their daughter for the first time.

"She looks like you," Stiles sobbed happily as Melissa gently placed the small, crying, baby On Stiles' chest, while Derek went to help cut the cord, having been too enraptured with their second born child to do the same for him.

"Yeah?" Derek asked, taking in the baby...his daughter. He had to admit, Stiles was right. The baby was unmistakably a Hale. She had Derek's nose, his lips, his face, his shaped eyes, although it was impossible to tell what colour they would be at this point of time

"I must say, I agree with Stiles...she's a Hale." Deaton nodded.

"Hey there, baby girl...you're just like your papa, aren't you...making my life difficult. It's not your fault though, baby...you're just a little gorgeous angel, aren't you. Our little angel."

The baby's cries eased, and nosed Stiles' nipple a few times, before she began to suckle, quickly falling asleep.

"I've got the feeling you're going to be your Papa's little girl growing up, aren't you?" Stiles cooed. Derek gazed down at his mate and their daughter in wonder, tears of happiness running down his face. Deaton passed him a box of tissues without a word, and Derek dried his eyes, using his finger to trace the baby's facial fingers, so much like his own, yet still so tiny. Derek, however froze, when his finger passed over the baby's palm, and in her sleep, the baby latched on, gripping Derek's finger tightly.

Stiles beamed up at Derek, "You're already her favourite, your turn to have a hold."

"Are you sure?" Derek asked.

Stiles nodded, "to be honest I don't think I can hold onto her...My arms are tired."

Derek gently eased the baby girl off Stiles' chest and cradled her in his arms, the baby letting out a soft sigh and snuggling into Derek's chest, her tiny nose inhaling Derek's warm, reassuring alpha scent, just like her brothers had. Stiles slumped against the pillows; worn out and struggling to stay awake, even though he knew he had another two babies to deliver. He was barely aware of Melissa swabbing his skin on the back of his hand.

"What is it?" Derek asked in concern. Melissa smiled reassuringly

"I'm just going to start a line of fluids to perk Stiles up a bit...nothing too worrying."

"Is it safe?" Stiles asked, "For the babies?"

"Yeah, its safe...don't worry. Think of it as just sugary water."

"Okay," Stiles relaxed, before he screwed his face up in discomfort as Melissa inserted the needle into his vein and hung the bag of clear liquid from a old hat stand that she had found and relocated as a precaution much earlier in Stiles' labour.

"You never told me what colour nail polish to use," Melissa prompted the couple...you never know...you could end up with three daughters that look very much the same."

"Pink?" Deaton suggested from where he stood monitoring the two older babies.

Derek shook his head, "green," he replied..."we'll use green on this one."

Stiles nodded in approval and, since Derek had his arms full of baby, Melissa painted the baby's toenails. The baby kicked in her sleep, whimpering, but otherwise was still, snuggled up in her papa's arms.

"It would be ironic if she has green eyes like you," Stiles smiled up at Derek, who nodded, unable to tear his eyes off the baby...the baby who looked so much his younger sister when she was born...and like Derek himself as a baby, if the few photos that had survived the fire were to be believed.

Within ten minutes of the third baby being born, Stiles was working on delivering the head of the fourth baby. The speed with which the baby had followed his or her sister, after the long gaps between the other babies, had taken everyone by surprise. Derek had surrendered their daughter into Deaton's care and reassumed him place at Stiles' back, ready to support the younger man in whatever way he needed. Despite Derek's presence, however, Stiles' body was obviously exhausted, having already pushed out three good sized babies. Melissa noticed with increasing concern how Stiles' pushing seemed to have weakened considerably, and she gave him some encouragement,

'You're doing a really great job, Stiles," She told him, rubbing his leg encouragingly, "The baby is crowning, little pushes remember, you're doing perfectly."

Stiles had simply let his head tilt backwards against Derek's chest, having been too tired to even consider trying to give birth on his hands and knees again...or even on his knees with Derek supporting his weight. Stiles moaned in pain as he pushed and the baby's head slipped of his body.

"Okay...another big push...you can do this Stiles," Melissa encouraged. Stiles screamed and bore down, with Derek supporting him from behind. Melissa caught the baby as it slipped free from its father's body and Stiles collapsed in exhaustion against Derek's chest.

"Another girl," Melissa told the parents as she placed the baby carefully in Stiles' arms, something that was made much easier now thanks to the amount Stiles' stomach had reduced in size...especially given that now there was only one baby left in there. Derek cut the cord from where he sat holding onto Stiles, wiping sweat from his mate's brow with a damp cloth.

"She's beautiful...and she's so tiny...she looks like a pixie," Stiles whispered, and Derek nodded in agreement. Even through the baby had her face screwed up, since she was crying ...louder than any of her siblings as she screamed her protest about being born, she was undoubtedly adorable, from her tiny toes, right up to the wisps of Strawberry blond hair on her head.

"This...this is a pink girl...no?" Stiles offered, and Derek nodded with an uncharacteristic grin

"Yeah...she's going to be a girly girl."

Wordlessly Melissa handed over the pink nail polish, and Stiles was the one to paint the baby's toes...although it wasn't nearly as neat as when Derek or Melissa was doing it. Stiles hoped the babies all looked different, so then they wouldn't have to worry about putting nail polish on them...although he guessed that as time went on he would get rather good at it.

"You're just gorgeous, aren't you" Stiles cooed, "Your Papa is going to be kept busy chasing all the boys away from you, I think. You and your sister...and the next baby if it's a girl too...all the boys are going to be too scared to date you."

"Damn right," Derek agreed, "Between us, their brothers and the rest of the pack...no boy...or girl...will ever want to hurt them...or our sons either."

Stiles smiled, and kissed the top of the baby's head. Her cries had eased, and she snuggled against Stiles' chest, not making any attempt to feed, but seeming to be content to fall asleep breathing in Derek and Stiles' combined scents.

Derek rested his chin on top of Stiles' head, gazing down adoringly at the baby sleeping in Stiles' arms. He closed his eyes, focusing on the newest baby's heart beat, and the steady, even thumping of her older siblings from where they lay, cuddled together under Deaton's watchful eyes. Stiles' heart was beating steadily too...a little strained from the amount of energy that Stiles had used, a little fast to compensate for the blood Stiles had lost so far, but otherwise going okay...within the guidelines of what Melissa had told Derek was normal. Derek shifted his focus, to the sound of the heartbeat of the last pap, still in Stiles' womb, waiting for its turn to be born. He frowned, noticing how faint it seemed...uneven and fast, compared to those of its siblings.

"Melissa," Derek called, urgency slipping into his voice, "The pup...the ones that hasn't been born yet...its heart rate is too fast...and it's quiet too."

Immediately Melissa stopped smiling and felt Stiles' stomach, feeling the last baby's position. Stiles glanced from her, to Derek.

'What's going on?' he asked fearfully.

"Alan," Melissa ordered, "Get the girl...Stiles...the last baby...he or she is in a little distress right now. I need you to stay calm. The baby is very close to being born...can you feel the baby moving down?"

Stiles nodded fearfully, able to feel the baby, but not feeling the need to put a great deal of effort into pushing it out yet.

"That's good, Stiles," Melissa nodded encouragingly, "hopefully the baby will be born nice and quickly, and he or she will be okay."

Stiles whimpered as Deaton carefully picked up the baby girl off Stiles' chest, much to her disgust, and carried her over to where her siblings lay. Stiles missed the reassuring weight against his chest, but a pain low in his stomach distracted him. Derek was holding onto him, rubbing his arms.

"You can do it, it's okay," Derek gently reassured and Stiles pushed with the contraction, gasping with exhaustion once it was over. The reprieve following the contraction, however, was short, and with the next few contractions Stiles pushed as hard as he could.

"I can see the head," Melissa announced, "You're doing a great job...how's baby going Derek?"

"Heartbeat is still rapid and weak," Derek replied shortly, his gaze distant as he focused on the sound of the heart beat of his unborn child. Stiles sobbed.

'Please let them be okay...please be okay," he whimpered tearfully.

Melissa patted his leg gently, "Okay Stiles, next contraction give me another big push."

In response Stiles threw his head back, nearly colliding it with Derek's head as he screamed in pain as he pushed. The baby slid a bit further down. Within another two contractions it was crowning and another two the baby's head slipped free.

Melissa swore under her breath, "Stiles...do not push at the next contraction...the cord is wrapped around the baby's neck. I'm going to try and unwrap it, alright?"

Stiles sobbed and nodded, tears rolling down his face as Melissa supported the baby's head with one hand, while with the other she very carefully unwrapped the umbilical cord from around the baby's neck, noticing the bruising underneath where the cord had been constricting the baby's neck. The skin, however, healed before her eyes.

"Okay, the cord is unwrapped...how is heart rate going?"

"Quiet and slowing down," Derek replied, and Melissa caught the fear and concern on Derek's face. They both knew that the news wasn't good.

"Alright, Stiles, another big push," Melissa coached when Stiles flinched, a good indicator that he was about to have another contraction. Melissa supported the baby as Stiles' body worked one shoulder free.

"Alright, one more, and it's over, Stiles," Melissa told Stiles.

"The baby...is it..."

"Just push, Stiles," Derek whispered in his mate's ear, and Stiles bore down with everything he had, the baby slipping from his body, followed by a gush of bloody fluid.

"It's a boy," Melissa told them, carefully wiping the baby's face, clearing away the baby's face.

"Go...Go see him, Derek," Stiles gasped weakly. Derek hesitated for a moment, before he got out from behind Stiles.

"Peter...get John up here...now," Derek called towards the door, knowing from Stiles' heart rate that his mate was moments away from a panic attack...not that Derek felt much better. The new baby's heart was painfully quiet, and was getting slower with each passing second.

Derek knelt beside the bed beside the newest baby, reaching out and touching the baby's chest, as Melissa frantically tried to encourage the baby to take its first breath. The baby was small...smaller than any of the others, and it lay limp on the bed, its skin blue beneath the blood and other fluids he was covered in.

"Come on, pup," Derek breathed, ignoring the sound of racing feet coming upstairs as John ran upstairs towards his son and newly born grandchildren.

"Come on," Derek begged, "breathe...come on, pup...don't give up now. You can do it."

"Derek?" Stiles sobbed, trying to learn what was going on with his son. Deaton went to Stiles, rubbing the younger man's back reassuringly,

The bedroom door burst open, and John, followed by Peter, burst into the room, taking in the sight. Derek and Melissa, frantically trying to get a motionless baby to breath, the bassinets, with four blissfully asleep baby's, unaware what was happening to their littlest sibling, Stiles, sobbing and gasping for breath,. Peter closed the door and went and stood beside the bassinets, watching over his nephew's children protectively, knowing there was nothing he could do to help Derek and Melissa, and knowing that he would only freak Stiles out more. John, on the other hand, raced to his son's side, taking Derek's place supporting Stiles from behind, holding Stiles against his chest, rocking slightly just like he used to do when Stiles himself was upset as a baby.

Derek was still begging the baby to breath, to fight for a chance of survival. He climbed shakily onto the bed, gathering the limp baby into his arms, cradling the body to his chest, tears in his eyes as he rocked. He closed his eyes, seeking out his connection wit his youngest son's wolf. Once he found it, he latched on,

"Please...fight, live...BREATHE" his wolf ordered through the bond, putting his influence as an Alpha behind the order. The pup's werewolf gave a whimper in response, and Derek screwed his eyes shut, tears rolling down his cheeks. He gathered his power, both as a werewolf, and as an alpha, and carefully began coaxing it through the bond, into his son, giving the baby the energy it needed to start breathing. Derek was careful, knowing that his Alpha powers could do more harm than good to a pup so small, but the response was quick when he heard the baby's heart rate get stronger and more even. Derek opened his eyes, and there was a moment of hushed silence before the baby cradled in his arms gave a cough before it began weakly crying, bringing up mouthfuls of mucous and liquid, which Melissa quickly wiped away, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"There he is, Stiles...he's okay," John was whispering to Stiles as Stiles openly cried, his eyes fixed on his and Derek's youngest, safely held in his papa's arms. Melissa picked up a clean blanket, and together she and Derek lay the baby down on it, before Derek cut the cord, and the baby was wrapped warmly, before Derek picked it up again and moved beside Stiles, showing his mate their pup.

"Hello there," Stiles greeted, you're a fighter, aren't you...like your papa. You're going to be okay...aren't you?' Stiles looked fearfully at Derek.

"Hearts going much better, just as strong as the others. His colours getting much better too."

"He's perfect...they all are. Congratulations." John quietly said, moving from behind Stiles now he knew Stiles' panic attack had been averted. He moved to Melissa, hugging her tightly.

Stiles and Derek, however, were oblivious to the display of affection; too busy gazing at the youngest of their brood. The baby was making small, contented little noises, cradled between the warm bodies of his parents, engulfed by the reassuring scent of Derek and Stiles.

"You did a great job," Derek told Stiles, "They're all perfect. I love you...God I love you. My world wouldn't exist without you and our pups."

"I love you too...thank you...thank you for staying with me...and for...for saving him." Stiles glanced at the smallest baby."

'I wouldn't be anywhere else. You're my life, and these guys...they are my future. I couldn't let something happen to one of you...not if I could do anything to prevent it."

"I know." Stiles smiled, before he leaned over as much as he could and kissed Derek. Derek returned the kiss deeply, both of them the happiest they had ever been in their entire lives.

TEEN WOLF

Stiles and Derek lay in silence, the room quiet except for the soft thudding of hearts, and the sound of even breathing. Derek was the only one awake in the room, lying in the bed beside Stiles, watching as his mate slept, recovering the energy that he had used up throughout the long day. In the bassinets, all five babies were sleeping, warmly wrapped in blankets to ward off the chill of the night, their hearts beating healthily, Derek's keen ears listening to their steady breathing. Stiles' body too was recovering from the ordeal. His face had regained some colour, although Stiles was usually pale anyway, and his heart was beating strongly in his chest.

Protectively, Derek watched over his family, unable to believe that after such a long time waiting he and Stiles were finally parents. Their children were all healthy, and Stiles was recovering well. Despite some drama, everything had turned out well...it was better than Derek had even dared to hope for.

A muffle noise drew Derek's attention, and he rose to his feet, walking over to where his children lay, sleeping. One of them...their first born, was stirring, blearily opening his eyes, making small snuffling sounds. Derek gently picked the baby up, cradling the infant in his arms. The baby fell silent, but his eyes stayed wide open, obviously going to be awake for a bit. Derek carried the baby back towards his chair and sat down, hoping that the noise of the chair creaking wouldn't wake any of the others.

"Hey there little guy," Derek whispered, "what are you doing awake? Everyone else is still asleep."

Naturally, the baby didn't respond, instead looking quietly up at Derek with wide eyes. Derek smiled softly at his son. Unable to believe that he was holding his and Stiles' son, and that their four other children were sound asleep nearby. Derek breathed in deeply, relishing the combined scents of his mate and children, as well as the familiar scent of home, the scent of the rest of his pack that filled the mansion.

Other than Peter, none of the other werewolves had been allowed into the room. Derek trusted his pack with his life, and with the lives of his mate and pups, but he couldn't bring himself to let them get too close. Peter and Deaton, however, had expected it, saying that it was normal, and Deaton confessed to being impressed that Derek had let Melissa, John and Peter, along with himself, anywhere near his newborn offspring.

The rest of the pack were sleeping in the large living room downstairs, jokingly referred to as the den, and Derek was comfortable with having them in the same house. It felt perfect, to have his entire pack all under one roof. By the time all of the babies had been born, and Stiles and the youngest pup had stabilized in condition, there had been no point in anyone going home. Even John and Melissa had stayed, sleeping in one of the spare bedrooms. Deaton was the only one who had opted to go home, but his home wasn't that far, and Derek had sent Erica and Boyd with the emissary to ensure he got home safely.

Derek was drawn from his musing by something small touching his thumb. He blinked, focusing on the baby he was cradling, who had curled a hand around Derek's thumb. The baby's tiny hand looked impossibly small next to Derek own large hands, and Derek couldn't resist the smile that spread across his face.

"You look like, ridiculously hot like that," A soft voice whispered, and Derek almost jumped, having not heard Stiles' heart rate change as he woke up. Derek was surprised his mate was awake. After the day that he had just gone through, Derek had expected Stiles to sleep for at least eight hours, if not more.

"So do you," Derek replied, and Stiles gave a weak grin, before he glanced at the baby in Derek's arms.

"Have you thought about any names...for any of them? I know we kind of talked about it when I was pregnant, but...it's time to make some decisions."

"I...I kind of wanted to give one of the boys my dad's name for a middle name," Derek admitted. Stiles nodded in agreement

"I'd had the same thought...it's a good thing we've got three sons. What about first names, or the girls?"

Derek bit his lip, chewing on it in an uncharacteristic display of uncertainty, "The older girl...she reminds me so much of my sisters. Laura at least lived to be an adult, but Cora was only ten when she died. I...I'm kind of thinking about naming the older girl Cora. If I'm honest I've been considering it ever since we found out you were pregnant."

"I love it, it's perfect," Stiles beamed, before his face fell, and Derek frowned when he saw the tears shining in Stiles' eyes.

"What? Are you okay? Is...Do you not like the name Cora or something?"

"No," Stiles shook his head, "Nothing like that. It's just...when Scott died, Danny and I said that if either of us would have kids, then we'd consider naming one after Scott. I mean, I know we were only kids at the time, but Scott was really the one that got me through losing my mom, and he had a really tough life as well, between his parents splitting up, and the asthma, and helping me with my issues and everything else...he was the strongest person I'd ever met up until I met you.

"Scott Hale...Scott Andrew Hale," Derek sounded out, using his father's name as the middle name. Stiles smiled, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I love it...are you a Scott, do you think?" Stiles asked the baby in Derek's arms. The baby kicked its feet a little and made a small noise.

"I think that was a yes," Derek smiled, "Scott Andrew Hale...there we go, one down. Four to go."

"What middle name should we give Cora?" Stiles asked.

"We probably shouldn't use either of our mom's names...too many names ending in a," Derek pointed out. Stiles tried it out, and the nodded. Talia and Claudia both didn't work with Cora.

"Hang on," Stiles said before he rolled over, wincing as his abdominal muscles protested, before he pulled open the top bedside drawers and pulled out two sealed envelopes. A few weeks earlier Stiles and Derek had chosen their favourite names and written them on pieces of paper, before putting them in envelopes and sealing them, planning on not opening them until after the babies were born. Derek, still cradling Scott, who was slowly drifting back to sleep, watched as Stiles carefully opened up the envelopes and put them on the bed between them. In the light provided by the waning moon, the names could be read. Derek had included Cora on his list, and Stiles had included Scott on his. There was only one name that featured on both lists, and that was Isaac. Stiles smiled at Derek, who smiled in response.

"It doesn't do anything help the girl middle name problem, but it looks like somebody's going to get named Isaac." Stiles spoke in a soft voice. Derek cast his eyes towards his younger children, cuddled together warmly. It was March, but the winter months had been long and cold that year.

"Isaac means 'he will laugh'...I think our youngest son needs that in his life, considering everything he's gone through already," Stiles reasoned.

"Isaac Hale...I like it...Isaac John Hale. You said you wanted to use your dad's name as a middle name. You're dad is one of the strongest men I know. I think Isaac's already shown that he takes after him...and you... as far as strength is concerned" Derek turned in his chair so he could see Stiles. Stiles nodded at the name, his eyes filling with tears. Derek passed him a tissue so he could wipe his eyes.

"Your dad is one of the strongest people I know...I think Isaac's already shown a lot of the same sort of strength." Derek explained. Stiles sniffed and put his tissue aside, holding out an arm and flexing his fingers. Derek got the message, sliding up onto the bed and nestling beside Stiles, Scott still cradled in his arms.

"Scott, Cora and Isaac...what about the other two?"

Derek used his free hand to pick up the slips of paper with names written on them, casting an eye over them.

"Why did you choose the name Lydia?"

"I just thought it was pretty," Stiles admitted, "and I thought it sounded good with Hale. I mean...Lydia Hale...it carries something...I don't know...it's got power behind it. Lydia Hale sounded like a girl who would be respected and well liked; you know...I don't really know how to explain it."

"It's ok," Derek smiled, "I...I actually like it. You're right. It's got something behind it. I can feel it...even my wolf is sitting up and paying attention. You do realise we've run into the same ending with an a issue that we had with Cora again though."

'its okay," Stiles smiled, "Both our daughters having names ending in a is a tribute in itself to our moms...besides, we couldn't only honour one of them."

Derek nodded, knowing that Stiles had a point. He looked at the list he had written, trying out girls names with Lydia in his head,

"Claire," he said, breaking the silence. Stiles, who had been quietly watching Scott as the baby fell back asleep, startled.

"what?"

"Claire, a middle name for Lydia."

"Lydia Claire Hale, I like it...where did Claire come from, I noticed it on your list of baby names."

Shrugging Derek cradled Scott a little closer in his arms, reassured by the weight of his sleeping son, "I heard it in New York, back before Laura died and I came back to Beacon Hills. One of our neighbours named her daughter Claire, and since then I've always liked the name. Claire was such a good kid, always polite and friendly...always smiling. Even on the days when Laura and I felt at our worst, Claire could always cheer us up a little."

"She sounds like a great kid...I'm glad you had someone that could help you and Laura."

Derek sniffed, and Stiles let the conversation drop, knowing that Derek's emotions were already all over the place from their children's birth without bringing up memories of Laura and their years together following the fire.

"Now we just need a middle name for Cora and a first and a second name for our second born."

"I'd had a thought about that," Derek ventured."

"Yeah?" prompted Stiles.

"Daniel. Danny's been one of your best friends since he arrived in Beacon Hills, and you've saved each other's lives more times than I can count. Danny's been there for you for all of the times I wasn't...and for that I will always be in his debt."

"Wow," Stiles commented, "that's just...wow. Yeah. Daniel is good for a middle name. I'm sure Danny's going to be honoured."

Derek smiled, before turning his attention back to the lists of names, his lips pursed thoughtfully.

"Tyler?"

Stiles shook his head, "He doesn't look like a Tyler."

"Dylan?"

"No...Not Dylan"

"We are not naming our son after Dean Winchester." Derek frowned, having seen the name Dean on Stiles' list.

"Why not?" Stiles pouted

Derek rolled his eyes, "The fact that Dean Winchester is a hunter for one...and the fact that we are not naming our son after a fictional character."

"Fair enough," Stiles admitted, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully, his lips pursed as he tried to focus on the task at hand.

"What about Jackson?" Stiles ventured..."I mean, it's not on either of out lists, but Jackson Daniel Hale works. Jackson's a good name."

Derek smiled, "It is a good name. I like it. We only need Cora's middle name now."

"I had a thought about that. Imogen. Cora Imogen Hale."

"It's beautiful," Derek smiled, Tears in his eyes once again. Imogen had been Laura's middle name, although he had no idea how Stiles knew that. He guessed that Stiles had seen it on one of his dad's files when the Sherriff had been investigating Laura's death.

"Scott, Jackson, Cora, Lydia and Isaac," Stiles whispered, a tired smile on his face, "I love them...they're perfect."

"Just as perfect as you," Derek replied, kissing the top of Stiles' head, 'Now rest. Tomorrow we'll be introducing the pups to the rest of the pack. You'll need your strength.

"You will too," Stiles pointed out, and Derek nodded in agreement, going and Putting Scott back in the bassinet with his younger siblings, smiling at how, even though they were all sound asleep, the infants moved to make sure that Scott was huddled with the rest of them. He remembered curling up with Cora resting against his chest when he was young and Cora was a baby, with Laura on Cora's other side, wrapped protectively around her younger siblings. Years earlier, Derek's own mother had curled up around Peter protectively on cold nights. Now, Derek's own children carried on the tradition, instinct telling them what to do.

"Der...You okay?" Stiles asked softly from the bed where he had snuggled back down in the covers. Derek gave his children one last look, knowing that if something were to happen to them he would be quick to wake, before he crossed back over to his and Stiles' bed, crawling up onto the bed and sliding beneath the covers. Stiles curled sleepily against him.

"I love you, Derek." Stiles sleepily muttered, before he drifted off

"I love you too Stiles," Derek kissed to top of Stiles' head, before closing his own eyes and allowing his weariness carry him off into sleep.

TEEN WOLF

Stiles stretched out comfortably on the couch, watching as the rest of the pack met the new pups. His dad was cradling Isaac in his arms, tears rolling down his face, while Melissa held Scott, cooing at the infant that had been named after her own son. Erica was holding Jackson, with Boyd looking over her shoulder, both of them silent as the gazed at the infant. Danny and Ethan were sharing a couch, with Cora in Danny's arms, and Ethan's arms around his mate. Stiles knew they were thinking about the possibility of having their own pups. A few months before Stiles had asked Danny when he and Ethan planned to start having kids, and Danny had blushed and commented that they were planning on waiting until Derek and Stiles' pups were older, to avoid the pack being strained by having too many young pups at once.

Still, judging from the besotted look on Danny and Ethan's faces, Stile bet that by the time Derek and Stiles' children turned three, Danny and Ethan would at least have one pup of their own.

In another seat was Aiden, with Lydia cradled in his arms, softly talking to her. Stiles couldn't hear what the werewolf was saying to his youngest daughter, but Stiles was pretty sure that Lydia already had Aiden wrapped around her little finger.

In fact...that was probably true of the pups. Ever since the moment when the rest of the pack had been introduced to the pups, they had been devoted to them, unable to tear their eyes away from the tiny werewolves.

Melissa had dissolved into tears when Stiles had introduced Scott to her, hugging and drenching his t-shirt with tears before she had asked to hold the baby named after her fallen son. Likewise, Danny had stiffened when Stiles and Derek had told him that they had used his name as a middle name. The gesture, unexpected from Danny's point of view, had touched him, and he had gone wordless, up until he pulled Stiles into a tight hug. As for Stiles' dad...he had hugged both Stiles and Derek tightly when he was told, by Derek (since Stiles had been trying to hug a crying Melissa and cradle Scott at the time) that they had used his name for Isaac's middle name...and the normally unflappable Sherriff had gone on to shed a few tears of his own when Derek had told him his and Stiles' reasoning for choosing Isaac to carry John's name.

Even Peter had been touched by the choice of names, putting a hand on Derek's shoulder and nodding encouragingly, before withdrawing to his usual spot in the corner of the den where he could watch everything that was taking place.

Now though things were calmer. Everyone had had a hold of all of the babies (and everyone had got the hang of passing them around), and the room had become quieter. Stiles smiled when he felt Derek's hand on his shoulder.

'You alright," Derek asked. Stiles nodded, shifting forward a little so Derek could sit behind him, before Stiles leaned back, resting against Derek's broad chest.

"Tired and sore...Melissa says it's normal...I'll be back to normal soon." 

"I'm so proud of you...you know that, don't you," Derek whispered. Stiles nodded in response to the question.

"Good," Derek replied, leaning back comfortably against the couch cushions and watching his pack get to know his children. For the first time since the fire, Derek's life felt complete. He had his mate, he was surrounded by pack, his home had been rebuilt and his territory was well guarded, protected from harm, thanks to Chris Argent and their allegiance.

Things, as far as Derek and his little world was concerned, were perfect.


End file.
